Diagon Alley
by Smartiepants007
Summary: A short one-shot about when Scorpius and Albus met in Flourish and Blotts one day...


Diagon Alley. No matter how many times my Father brings me, I still can't get over it. The old medieval buildings peering down at you as drift down the street like sand in a stream, enjoying the view as you meander slowly by. The smell of wood-smoke mixed in with the aroma of freshly baked pastries, the sugary smell of sweets and bitter tang of the apothecary… Other smells also reach their ghostly fingers at you as you pass by, such as the homely smell of new cloth and dyes in Madam Makin's Robes for All Occasions, or the dusty air that always surrounds Olivander's Wand shop… Even the smell of clean marble from Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

The shops are an odd bunch, leaning over the street like hunch backs or standing as straight as my Father, Draco Malfoy, when he's out in public. Some of the older shops, such as the second-hand robes shop and 2nd hand brooms are in need of a new paint job. The windows are misted over with dust, and their paint is peeling. In some places, the words are illegible, not that it matters. Everybody knows the location over every shop in Diagon Alley. As for the Mud-bloods… well, they soon learn.

Back to the shops, though! My favourite is Flourish and Blotts, the book store. It's a grand old place. Leather bound books stand proudly on display in the clear windows. Inside bookcases line the walls, and stacks of books stand precariously all over the place. The faded blue carpets are barely visible under the packs of people and books that smother it. The shop is a good five stories high, with grand staircases leading all the way up to the top. I love the staircase up to the attic though. Very few people know about the attic, so it's always empty. The staircase is a rickety spiral of wood, the steps bordered with towers of books. I sit in the attic for hours and read while Father goes about his business.

Which I where I sat today, a warm crackling fire spitting sparks softly at me and the charming scent of wood smoke and leather cloaking me in a warm blanket of familiarity. The attic shop attendant grinned as me as she walked among the rows of books, ordering them and making sure nothing was amiss. I watched her a while, taking in her curly red hair and laughing violet eyes as she smiled at the precious books. I knew what the jumbled mix of books up here all had in common. They were all rare, containing more knowledge of spells and potions than I could every dream of. Father sometimes brought some for me, but only on special occasions.

I started as the creaking sound of someone on the stairs drifted towards me, breaking the warm spell of comfort that I had surrounded myself in. I stared at the door with a sort of horror, not wanting anybody to enter my secret haven.

When a face did appear, I had to look twice, just to make sure I wasn't imagining things. But, sure enough, it was the mess raven hair and sparkling green eyes of one Albus Severus Potter that I was gazing at. My childhood crush. Alright, so maybe he wasn't _just_ my childhood crush. I mean, I still kind of liked him. Just a bit though…Ok, maybe a lot, but that's beside the point!

"Scorpious? Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Albus inquired softly in his deep warm voice. I shook my head to clear it.

"What am _I_ doing here? Al-" I broke off at my slip of my tongue. "Potter, this has been my hide away since I was five!"

Albus smiled sat beside me. He ran a hand though that silky raven hair of his as he turned his emerald eyes on me. "I hope you don't mind sharing. I love it up here too."

I blinked, my mind turned to mush at that sweet smile. "O-of course not. I could use some company."

We chatted for hours, comparing our favourite topics and authors and books until no subject had been left untouched.

That was how our fathers found us, chatting amicably to one another in the warm attic of Flourish and Blotts, amidst the teetering towers of novels beside the warm crackling fire.

I think it was the best day of my life.

**Authors Note:**

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice :) It was originally something that I wrote for a competition at school, but I rather liked it, so... yay! I hope you liked it too :)**


End file.
